Cwis (Boo)
Cwis is an Dark Boo that resides in Forever Forest's Boo Mansion (not to be mistaken with the Creepy Steeple, which Cwis don't really like). Though he has a brown skin (that looks light and ghastly due to his glow), slightly noticably longer fangs, and red eyes. He also sports a fan with Exuro granted abilities. Cwis, like most Boos, has a shy and playful nature. Sure, he has his serious times, but most of the time he thinks of the "afterlife" as a place to spend our energy on having fun. Pranks, faces, jokes, spooks, he's up for it all! Fan-dumb Besides his tongue, Cwis's only other weapon his his fan. He inherited it from Lady Bow has used it as a weapon ever since. During the Great Cave Offensive, Exuro powered it up. Now coated in black metal and with a red diamond in the center, the fan does a harder hit. To top it off, it adds a random status effect on the person (poison, burn, freeze, paralysis, etc). Whacking a victim again will give the person a new status effect, but remove the old one. Having a fan (which is an item associated to females) has it's downsides. Not only does owning one make times awkward, but ''smacking ''enemies with it leads most to jump to conclusions that he's gay. He either retorts or goes through a long speech in response. Dimension Pipes In his room, Cwis hides warp pipes that lead to certain parts in different dimensions. That's how he makes his way into most RPs. Some pipes sink into the ground and never come back while others leading elsewhere appear. Cwis often holds the job of an explorer while on expeditions through different dimensions. Chuhy But one day a mysterious pipe appeared and Cwis entered it. It led to what he called as Chuhy Island. He befriended one red Chuhy that he named, of course, Chuhy. Chuhy currently lives in Cwis's stomach and feeds off of his stomach acids, but heals Cwis during the process. This feeding gives Cwis a pretty large appetite. RPs The Great Cave Offensive During the events of the Great Cave Offensive Revisited, Cwis joined Exuro as they delved deep inside the cave (to Cwis's liking). Cwis could detect traps and, of course, see in the dark. This helped the group in more ways than one. Later, he was the victim in the Sloth Test and was unconscious for the whole test because of his overuse holograms and teleporting. Nat helped keep his body away from danger during this. Lunar Phase During Lunar Phase, Cwis raced with no vehicle, just himself. He sported a replicated Spooky Speedster's helmet during the races and had an odd relationship with Hubert's vehicle . '09 Tournament In the tournament, Cwis battled Somnol to a long battle in Chao Gardens. Cwis flooded the Garden and hid in the water most of the battle because he knew the fact that Somnol couldn't touch water. Cwis used some of his powers, but calling other boos to form Atomic Cwis was most common. But Somnol, without any sunblock, burned in the heat, making Cwis the winner of Round 1. In the Hub Topic, it is revealed that Cwis is actually a Dark Boo. Quest for the Godhand Cwis was also in the Quest for Godhand. (needs editing) Shy Guy Look Away and I won't harm you! Like most Boos, Cwis hides his face to most strangers he encounters. You can't hurt him when he's doing so, so you can only attack him by, well, fighting behind your back. But most times it's only a one or two time flinch before Cwis loosens up and away from instinct. Then he'll attack normally. THE LIGHT! Boos normally die/dissipate in light. Cwis, however, doesn't die that easily. He doesn't know why, but guesses it's his dark skin tone. Anyways, when light his revealed to Cwis, he often does a huge flinch. This will leave him open for attack. This could be a flashlight or just a cloud letting the sun free for a moment. Cwis will then also have to squint when he's over the suprise (unless he sports his pimpin' sunglasses). Powers Invisibility The only time Cwis will sport invisibility is when a Star Spin is used near him or when sudden bursts of light frighten him (invisible for only that time). When looked at, the air Cwis occupies waves (like heat in a BBQ). Holographics Cwis will only be able to become holographic when he covers his face when people look at him. Though enemies have to attack from behind, Cwis won't be able to see. Night Sight Being a ghost and all, Cwis can see into the dark. This could be an advantage for black-outs (for seeing in general AND for fighting) Dream Eater Somehow, Cwis learned how to devour people's dreams. It may sound weird, but they actually curb Cwis's hunger quite well (considering Chuhy's working in there, he'll need it). And since he doesn't need to sleep, that makes it all the more vulnerable to use. How it effects the person? Well, in the dream, find a spot that is either black or a hole (closets, doorways, even toilets). Okay, now the more Cwis eats, the bigger the blackness or hole gets until either the person wakes from the new nightmare or Cwis devours the dream itself. If he manages not to wake the person up, they'll remain sleeping without a dream. It's a trap! Living at Boo's Mansion can be tricky. Boo's love to set traps such as false doors and falling lamps. So, as not to fall for his friends' tricks, Cwis devoloped a 6th sense of fortelling traps. Kinda strange, but it works. Tongue Twister Cwis, being a boo, has a giant tongue. And since the tongue is the strongest muscle, Cwis can use it quite flexably. First off, another arm. You see, Boos have stubs for arms, so grabbing isn't their specialty. A large, fleshy, and gross arm? Heck yeah! Grabbing things that can be wrapped around is what Cwis sometimes does to enemies. And it's kinda weird, but he lifts weights that way to work out. However, his saliva (though sticky and disgusting), can also give the enemy a chance to slide out of the ghost's grasp. Another thing is his taste buds. Being quite large and innumerable in number, Cwis's taste is exceptional. No idea where this could come into play, but memory matching with tastes for maybe what a person tasted like (if he even licked them...eh). As for cons, there are several. His tongue can be easily grasped and you can swing him around like a Bomb Boo if you like. His saliva, however, requires you to have a firm and brave grasp. And Cwis's saliva is: -conductible to electricity -flammable (spicy food sometimes causes a reaction with the goop and catches fire) -easy to freeze (for a tongue to a flagpole effect) Possession Cwis can't actually willingly posses people, but he CAN go through solid objects (like walls). So what's stopping him from doing it to a person? The response people get when experiencing this sensation is a body chill and paralysis. Though the effect dies down as the person gets used to it. It doesn't work for all people. Shadow Shade Cwis, being a Dark Boo, is revealed to enter the Shadow World or just hide through people's shadows. And being a boo and trying to avoid light, this could be excellent to use on sunny days. Trivia *Cwis produces around 2 gallons of suliva every day! *Despite common belief because of his main weapon, Cwis is not gay. In fact, he had/has a crush on Lady Bow. Tropes Our Ghosts Are Different- Cwis is different from most boos. More commonly his shyness factor being considerably less effective. And he doesn't wisp away when he's hit by light. What Kind Of Lame Power Is Heart Anyway- Cwis' weapon of choice is... a fan. Another Dimension- Cwis travels to these through the use of a warp pipe Alternate Universe- Has a Kirby Clone version. Hammerspace- Cwis has it in his gut, but will often feel bloated if too much is stored. Getting the items out is another story... Tongue On A Flagpole - Many many times has he done this for a few coins. Still never worth it. Light Is Not Good - Not at all when it comes to being vulnerable. Paper Fan Of Doom - It's metal now Mistaken For Gay - His fan leads him to this conclusion Big Boo's Haunt - Boo Mansion. Lunacy - Atomic Cwis can be summoned on New and Full Moons. Cwis also gets a random burst of energy during Harvest Moons. Category:RP Characters